<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Later In Time by ambaila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704104">Later In Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambaila/pseuds/ambaila'>ambaila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambaila/pseuds/ambaila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What they had a lot of was time and they couldn't afford to lose it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Later In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Meet me on the roof. - Jessica </em>. </p><p>It was a note amongst the series of files Donna left for him on his desk. Donna was missing from said desk, so in a huff he went for the elevators.</p><p>“I didn’t know you moved your office up here,” Harvey quipped. “At least you have a fire.” </p><p>Chicago was going through a cold front. It was snowing and dropping to historic lows. Harvey stepped over to the billowing pit, hovering his hands over the flame. Yes, he was in a coat but standing on the roof with a light breeze -  it was still cold. </p><p>Jessica was standing as regal as ever, was also dressed in a coat and she seemed unfazed by the weather. She was looking out over the skyline when Harvey approached and watched him out of the corner of her eye, keeping the grip on her file folder. She knew she could be straight with Harvey, dictate her terms and have him fold to her whim. This was one of those moments where she took absolutely no pleasure in doing it.</p><p>“It seems like Darby International has been digging around,” Jessica said. “One of their lackeys dropped this off for me.” </p><p>It was then she handed the file over and watched as Harvey flipped it open. That cheshire cat grin quickly fell from his face as his eyes gazed over the front page, flipping to the next and the next. Jessica watched as his jaw became squared and his spine straightened. They were friends, Jessica liked to think, understanding that a time would come where she would pull rank. She wasn’t happy that she had to do that now.</p><p>“I don’t know what Darby wants,” Jessica went on. “I don’t know what shit they are trying to pull, but this was a warning shot.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Harvey agreed, tilting his head at the blown up black and white photo. “I’ll handle it.” </p><p>Jessica knew the look that settled over her partner’s face. She had seen it time and time again, those same words muttered from his lips and he had done everything but handling it. He was going to make this situation work for him, while maintaining his dignity. It wasn’t the first time he would have to end a relationship with a woman because of work, but Jessica winced slightly at the realization his two worlds had collided in a very violent and public way.</p><p>“Do whatever you want with <em> those </em>,” Jessica said, pointing at the five black and white photos that found Harvey and a woman in compromising positions. “But it needs to end, Harvey, and it needs to end now.” </p><p> </p><p>Jessica left Harvey to deal with himself on the roof. She wasn’t going to let him talk her into handling it herself. This time, he was the man, he was the one to end it. </p><p>As the door slammed shut, Harvey jumped. His pulse was racing faster than normal, realizing that someone had followed him up north to his Dad’s vacation house. Someone waited for this to happen, which made Harvey angry and feel violated. He had half a mind to take these with him, as proof, but it would be his luck that these would be publicized further than he wanted. Hell, he didn’t want them in his hands now. </p><p>So he tossed them into the pit, waiting and watching as the pictures of him and Donna melted away. </p><p>It was his luck that Donna was in his office, waiting for him. His step faltered as Jessica’s voice sounded loudly in his ear, to deal with it. It was just that morning that her hair, which was perfectly brushed down her back now, was spread across his pillows. And that alabaster skin that was peeking between her neck and the high collar of her dress was a space he kissed before she pulled away and told him she would see him at work. Now would be one of those times, when he’d invite her to go to a meeting with him, and take her home and take her in the hallway by the door. </p><p>Instead, he went to his desk and sat down. Her gaze was burning him, her knowing smirk was going to be the death of him. It was that smirk that she had on her lips nearly three months ago when this whole thing started. He kissed it off of her, making her gasp under his touch, moan under his lips. </p><p>“Did you find Jessica?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harvey nodded, pointedly not looking at her. </p><p>“And?” </p><p>“And Darby is pulling something,” Harvey said. “A lackey gave Jessica a file. It’s what they’ll use to level us.” </p><p>“What was it?” </p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Harvey muttered. “She told me to end it.” </p><p>It was then that he looked up, meeting her eyes. Understanding and realization swirled in her gaze. She nodded, standing. </p><p>“You have a call with Joe Borgen in five minutes and a call with Tracey’s in fifteen,” Donna said, her voice thick. “I’ll let you get to it.” </p><p>She was out of the door before his mind could make his mouth speak. Instead, he stood, sweeping out of his office, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her after him. He pulled her into the bathroom behind him, not really caring which one it was, and checked each stall. Harvey spun to face her and his fingers itched to grab onto her, to touch her, to just feel if her body was vibrating with anger that was directed at him or the situation they suddenly found themselves in.</p><p>“What happened?” she asked, breaking the silence. </p><p>“Last weekend,” Harvey heaved. “Someone was watching us.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Jessica had a file with photos of us,” Harvey explained. “When we went to my Dad’s.” </p><p>Donna’s eyes widened, her mouth falling open. “We -” </p><p>“We <em> were </em> careful,” Harvey interrupted, finishing her sentence. “But this is Darby.” </p><p>“How can you be sure?” </p><p>“Donna,” Harvey sighed. “They followed us there. Waited and when the moment was right, they went for it.” </p><p>“I feel -” </p><p>“Violated?” </p><p>Donna nodded and he knew she was trying not to cry. He watched as her bottom lip quivered, as her teeth sunk into it to steady it. Tears began to pool instead and she quickly swiped at her eyes. He hadn’t seen her cry, not willingly, and she wasn’t going to start now.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Donna asked. </p><p>“Jessica -” Harvey started. “She doesn’t think my head is in the game.” </p><p>“She told you that?” </p><p>“She didn’t need to,” he told her. “We’re about to get slapped. She doesn’t want any distractions.”</p><p>“What about my stuff?” </p><p>“Leave it,” Harvey shrugged. “Get it later.” </p><p>“Harvey.” Donna sighed. </p><p>He touched her then. He let his hand drift to her waist. The other cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her chin. Harvey kissed her then, drinking in what he could before he was going to be deprived of it for god knows how long. If he wasn’t so angry at everything right then, he probably would have shoved her into a stall and fucked her against the door. </p><p>When she pulled back, she tilted her head back an inch to look at him. To see the look in his eyes. The clouded look in his eyes wasn’t one of desperation for her, but anger. She brought her hands to his neck, feeling his pulse against her fingers. </p><p>“So we’re going to war,” Donna sighed. </p><p>“We’re going to war.” </p><p>Harvey stepped back, smoothing out his tie, and the front of his jacket. Donna tucked her hair behind her ears, sharing a small smile with him in the mirror. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing his lips to the skin there. It would be the last time he kissed any part of her for nearly a month.</p><p>War meant going to sleep alone and waking up the same. War meant spending odd hours at the office instead of taking work home. War meant being in a courtroom. War meant coming face to face with Stephen Huntley. </p><p>The moment nearly passed him. He was so up in arms over the fact that he was going to sell Darby out and throw him under the bus, which nearly cost him the firm, that the comment about his Dad’s house nearly went over his head. Except, it didn’t. Too late for Harvey to do anything in his office and it was one look at Donna who had welled up with tears, surrounded by Jessica and Mike, that it all clicked.</p><p>Stephen had made a crack about his Dad’s house. Commented about the view of the lake and the balcony. The very balcony where Harvey damn near made love to Donna almost two months ago.  The same balcony where they were curled up on the next morning, drinking coffee, complaining about needing to go back to the city. It was the singular look at Donna, while everything clicked.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Harvey.” </p><p>It was Donna apologizing that had him going after Stephen like the other man was his prey. Appropriate was the fact that Harvey punched him in the bathroom. Appropriate was that the mirror he tossed Stephen into was the same mirror he looked at himself the afternoon he told Donna they were going to war. Leaving the other man on the floor of the bathroom, while he went in search of Donna seemed necessary. As was her gentle touch as she tried to clear the blood from his face. </p><p>It was a few days later when he found Donna standing outside of the office, a breeze blowing her hair around her face. There had been a moment of pride and trepidation watching the FBI arrest Stephen at the bar. She had texted Harvey, telling him she was on her way back, but never went up, so he came to look for her. When he gave her the car, to walk, he told her - </p><p>“Take the car. I’ll see you later.” </p><p>Later was fifteen minutes. Later was the weight of his shoulders, forcing him from the elevator to his door. From his door to the shower. From the shower to his bed. That had been the plan.</p><p>Except, later was fifteen minutes. Later was the weight on his shoulders rolling off at the sight of Donna in one of her t-shirts and sweats, curled up on the couch as if she had been there all night. He saw her dress, the one she had been wearing just the other minute, draped over the back of his chair in the bedroom. His feet carried him to her, his arms wrapping around her waist as she stood up. Her weight against his was like a dam opening in his chest. </p><p>It wasn’t fixed. Nothing would be fixed for another few years, after Mike is arrested and sent to prison. After Jessica leaves and Harvey becomes managing partner. After Harvey meets Paula and dates Paula. After Donna meets Thomas and Harvey realizes he’s always been in love with her. </p><p>Now, though. Now they are wrapped up in each other’s arms with promises of going to bed. Time is of the essence. Time is what they can’t afford to lose because they have so much of it. </p><p>Donna’s box of her things is packed the next morning. An emergency in the office causes it to be left on the dining table, only to be put into the back of Harvey’s closet that evening. </p><p>Time was something they eventually would have .</p><p>Later. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>